Un Hippie pas si indifférent que sa
by FicJulie
Summary: je pousse violement le hippie sur mon lit puis monte au dessus de lui, faisant tomber son chapeau au sol. Le hippie me regarde calmement puis au bout de quelques secondes, et comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de ce qui allait se passer, il commence à se débattre mais malheureusement pour lui j'ai beaucoup plus de force et je tien ses poignets collés au matelas.


Type : Le Patron x Le Hippie

Point de vue : Le patron

personnages : Mathieu sommet, Le Patron, Le Geek, Le Hippie, Maitre Panda

Lemon : Oui /!\Très présent/!\

Commentaire : - C est un O.s Hors Ondar, il concerne l'émission "Salut Les Geeks"

Pdv Patron

je ferme à clé la porte de ma chambre, allume mon ordinateur et tape le nom d'un célèbre site pornographique dans la barre de recherche. Je clic sur l'une des vidéos, enlève mon jean et rapidement je me sent a l'étroit dans mon boxer. Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur puis commence à me toucher, en faisant des vas et viens sur mon sexe, quand tout à coup j'entend la voix de Mathieu venir de derrière la porte.

- Patron, viens dans la salon avec les autres !

- Putain, je me branle, gamin !

- Tu étais pas obliger de préciser ce que tu étais entrain de faire..

- Ben si ! Bon j'arrive..

J'entend Mathieu s'éloigner de la porte. J'essaye de me calmer du mieux que je peux. Une fois fait, je me rhabille puis je me dirige dans le salon où tout le monde était déjà présent.

- Je vais aller faire les courses, qui veux venir ?

Toute les personnalités ce regardent. Personnes n'avait envie de venir mais on savait que l'un d'entre nous allait devoir y aller..

- Moi j'ai une chanson à écrire

- Moi je vais aller dormir, gros.

- Et moi j'ai envie de finir ce que j'ai commencé, gamin

- Moi je dois finir mon jeu vidéo !

- Ok, le gosse tu viens avec moi.

- Oh noooon...

- C'est pas une question ! tu viens et c'est tout

Le geek va mettre ses chaussures en soupirant.

- Bon vous faites pas de bêtise ! Maître panda je te confie la maison

- T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien

- merci... Bon aller on y va.

Mathieu prend de l'argent puis sort de l'appartement avec le gamin à ses côtés.

- je remonte dans ma chambre. Dis je en montant les escaliers.

Je remonte rapidement dans ma chambre puis ferme la porte. attend, j'ai une idée... une superbe idée même ! Je colle mon oreille à la porte et attend d'entendre les pas du hippie et du panda monter dans leur chambre. Une fois fait je ressort discrement de ma chambre et me dirige vers celle du panda. Par chance la porte est entre ouverte, je passe discrètement ma tête à travers la porte et vois le panda, casque de musique sur les oreilles, une feuille sur son bureau et un crayon à la main. Maintenant qu'il a sa musique je suis tranquille... Il n'entendra absolument rien. Je me dirige vers la chambre du hippie puis entre à l'intérieur avec un sourire pervers sur le visage.

- Salut, gros !

- salut, gamin.

- Besoin de quelques chose. Gros ?

- Oh oui j'ai besoin de quelques chose... Et tu vas m'aider, gamin !

Je l'attrape par la main, jette son joint et ma cigarette dans un cendrier puis l'emmène dans ma chambre.

- Attend, tu va trop vite pour moi, grooos

- je marche, je peux pas être plus lent !

- ...

- Tu vas savoir ce que c'est d être rapide dans 2 minutes, gamin !

une fois dans ma chambre, je ferme à clé, pousse violement le hippie sur mon lit puis monte au dessus de lui,faisant tomber son chapeau au sol. Le hippie me regarde calmement puis au bout de quelques secondes, et comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de ce qui allait se passer,il commence à se débattre mais malheureusement pour lui j'ai beaucoup plus de force et je tien ses poignets collés au matelas.

- Heyyy, on est comme des frères,gros ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

- Et ben si ! Mathieu m'a déranger pendant mon affaire, le gamin n'est pas la et le panda est le seul qui me tien tête donc t'es le seul avec qui je peux assouvir mon désir ! Dis je en enlevant son t shirt.

Une fois torse nu, et bien qu'identique au mien, je me met à détailler le corps du hippie. C'est la première fois que je le fais avec le camé, sûrement à cause de son caractère trop "long à la réaction", mais la j'ai vraiment envie de baiser, et ce avec n'importe qui ! J'avoue que ça fait déjà quelques temps que j'y pense, mais la je ne peux pas louper une occasion comme celle ci ! Malgré mon envie de passer aux choses sérieuses, j'ai envie de jouer un peu avec lui et de voir ses rections... Ne voyant pas son regard à cause de ces lunettes je n'arrive pas à deviner dans quel état je le met. Je lui les retire puis tombe sur deux pupilles bleu clair me regardant fixement.

- Hey, mes lunettes gros !

- Tu en auras pas besoin avec ce qu'on va faire...

Côté Mathieu et le geek:

Pdv Mathieu sommet :

Nous tournons dans le magasin depuis plus de 20 minutes à la recherche de nourriture qui plaira à tout le monde.

- je me demande quelle connerie ils sont encore entrain de faire à la maison...

- Faut leur faire confiance...

- Au hippie et à maître panda je leur fais confiance mais au patron pas du tout... S'il a pas dépucelé le chat quand on revient c'est un exploit...

- Wifiii, non !

- ...

Côté patron et hippie :

Pdv Patron :

Le hippie me regarde sans être effrayé comme le geek le ferait en me croisant dans la maison. Putain je déteste quand mes victimes ne montre aucune réaction ! Je caresse le haut de son torse et descend progressivement vers la limite de son pantalon. Le camé recommence à se débattre ce qui me fais sourire.

- Lâche moi gros ! Maître panda va t'entendre et il va venir ici !

- Oh mais la japonaise est très occupé à écrire ses petites chansons, en plus il a sa musique à fond dans les oreilles. Tu aura beau prendre ton pied ou pas d'ailleur, personne viendra nous déranger, gamin.

- Tu peux pas me violer, gros !

- Oh mais je vais pas te violer...

- ...

- ...Tu vas me supplier de coucher avec toi !

Il ne répond pas, je vois seulement dans ses yeux clair un peu de panique. Mais pas assez à mon goût... Je veux le voir me supplier d'arrêter ou au contraire de continuer mes tortures sur son corps. Je veux le voir crier, je veux le voir jouir ! Je descend ma tête au niveau de ses tetons puis commence à les lecher et à tourner ma langue autour, en les mordillant quelques fois, d'une facon experte. Je vois le hippie se crisper et retenir des petits gémissements sortir de sa gorge. Je continue mes caresse sur son torse, ses côtes, son ventre... Bien décidé à le faire craquer. Au bout de quelques minutes je délaisse ses tetons pour baisser ma tête au niveau de son ventre. je sors ma langue puis trace des petites formes sur son corps et autour de son nombril. Au bout de quelques secondes je le vois frissonner ce qui me fait sourire. Je remonte vers son visage pour pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur.

- défait ma chemise.

- Non.

- Défait la, je te dis !

Je libère l'une des mains du hippie et il la pose lentement sur ma chemise. Il défait un par un les boutons avec sa lenteur habituel. Une fois fini je l'envoie valser dans la pièce puis recommence à tenir le hippie par les poignets

- Aller, laisse toi faire, gamin...

- J-jamais...!

- dommage, tu pourrais tellement t'amuser avec Moi...

Il continue de se debattre. Je dépose des baisers le long de son cou, le léchant par moment puis je viens poser l'une de mes mains sur le bouton de son pantalon pour le défaire. Je l'enlève rapidement et à ma plus grande surprise et joie, je tombe sur une érection plus que présente

- Hey mais je te fait bander, tu as beau retenir tes gémissements ton corps ne peux pas me mentir, gamin !

J'enleve rapidement mon jean tout en faisant attention à ce que le hippie n'essaye pas de fuir. une fois en boxer Je vois le hippie rougir en voyant mon erection tout aussi présente que la sienne. il détourne le regard en rougissant puis je colle mon bassin au sien, faisant rencontrer nos érections. Je prend son visage entre mes mains et le tourne face à moi

- tu ne vas pas détourner le regard, gamin ! Tu vas louper tout le spectacle!

- S'il te plait... Laisse moi partir...

- Non, tu m'excite beaucoup trop et je sais que c'est réciproque ! Dis je en regardant son sexe dressé.

- ...

Je pose de nouveau mes yeux sur les siens puis recommence mes caresses sur son torse et glisse l'une de mes mains vers son boxer pour lui retirer. Une fois enlever et Au contact de ma main froide sur son sexe le hippie arrête de se débattre et laisse échapper un petit gémissement étouffé ce qui me fait sourire. Tout en faisant des petits mouvements sur son sexe je mordille ses tétons durcit, lui faisant échapper plusieurs soupirs de plaisir.

- Ah... Gémit le hippie.

Je continue ma douce torture pendant plusieurs minutes. Je remonte mon visage vers le sien, lui mordille les lèvres, les léchant par moment jusqu'à être couper par la voix du hippie.

- Je... Vais... Veniir..!

- Viens gamin, viens...

- Ah...!

J'arrête mes petites tortures sur ses lèvres puis regarde son sexe en souriant. le hippie comprenant ce que je compte faire pose ses main sur mon torse et essaye de me repousser sans vraiment y arriver,

- Patron, ne fais pas ç...

Trop tard, ma bouche vient envelopper son sexe. j'enroule ma langue autour de son gland puis joue un peu avec, avant de faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

- çaaa...!

Le hippie se retient du mieux qu'il peut de se deverser mais ne reussi pas à tenir très longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard, le hippie laisse un cris sortir de sa bouche puis un liquide blanc sors de son sexe et atterri dans ma bouche que j'avale d'un seul coup. Une fois son sexe entièrement nettoyé par ma langue experte je remonte jusqu'à son visage. Je regarde le hippie reprendre son souffle.

- Tu as bon gout, gamin !

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, laisse moi partir maintenant...

- Ha ha ha, c'est pas si simple, Toi tu as eu ce que tu voulais mais moi je t'es juste fait prendre ton pied à moi de le prendre maintenant.

- ...

J'approche mon visage puis viens violemment poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'introduit avec force ma langue dans sa bouche puis commence une guerre endiabler entre nos langue, lui pour me faire sortir et moi pour rester. Pendant que ma main gauche tient le poignet du hippie, ma main droite glisse de nouveau vers ses parties et a peine ma main vient toucher ses bourses qu'il arrête tous mouvements. Je commence à doucement les malaxer faisant échapper de sa bouche plusieurs gémissements. Je lâche prise sur sa bouche puis dépose plusieurs trace de morsure dans son cou dont un gros suçon bien placer qu'on ne pourrait pas louper pendant plusieurs jours.

- ah..

- Dit moi ce que tu veux que je face et je le fais !

- n-non...

Je continue de le toucher et de frotter mon sexe au sien de façon sensuelle

- tu sais que si tu me le demande je le ferais...

- Je...

- je sais que t'en a envie, gamin..

- ...Ah...

- Dis le !

- P-prend moi ! Dit il en rougissant.

Je lui sourit perversement et comme simple réponse j'enlève mon caleçon puis attrape un préservatif gout banane poser sur ma table de chevet. Je l'enfile sur mon sexe fièrement lever puis me replace au dessus du corps du hippie.

- Dépêche toi, patron !

- eh mais c'est qu il est pressé maintenant !

- ...

-Tu vas vite regretter de me l'avoir demander, tu vas pas tellement prendre que même dans 2 mois tu vas encore avoir du mal à t'assoir. Mais tu vas tellement avoir kiffer que tu vas en redemander, gamin.

Je vois dans le regard du hippie un peu de peur mais rapidement du désir vient la remplacer. Une idée me traverse l esprit

- Viens,

Je me lève du lit et le hippie fait de même. A peine debout que je plaque le hippie contre le mur en l'embrassant violemment.

- Tournes toi !

Je me décale de son corps pour le laisser se mettre dos à moi. Je le pousse contre le mur et il met ses mains devant lui pour ne pas se prendre le mur dans le visage.

- On va pas le faire debout...?

- Oh si... Dis je en rapprochant de plus en plus mon torse de son dos.

Je dépose des baisers sur son dos et ses omoplates puis dans un seul coup de rein je le pénètre le faisant crier de douleur.

Côté Panda :

Pdv Maitre Panda:

- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Hm c'était quoi ce bruit ?

J'enlève mon casque puis écoute attentivement les bruits de l'appartement... Un grand silence règne dans la pièce, seulement la musique sortant de mes écouteurs se fait entendre. Bon j'ai dû rêver... Je remet mon casque sur les oreilles puis continue d écrire et de chantonner.

Côté hippie et patron :

Pdv Patron

- Je te l'avais dit que tu allait regretter, gamin.

- Ah...

J'attrape d'une main les cheveux du hippie, ramène sa tête vers moi puis l'embrasse sauvagement en commençant des vas et vient dans son corps lui provoquant des petits gémissements de douleur.

- Doucement, gros !

- j'aime voir les gens avoir mal !

Et comme pour accompagner mes parole, je donne des coups de rein plus rapide. Le camé donne plusieurs coup de point dans le mur pour se retenir de crier.

- ne te retiens pas, cris !

- Ah..

- ...

Après quelques vas et viens des gémissements de plaisir se font entendre dans la pièce.

- Oh bordel ! Dis je entre deux coups de reins.

- Aaah...!

rapidement je touche sa prostate et quelques secondes après des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus forts passent la barrière de ses lèvres

- Oh mon Dieu ! Gémit le hippie.

Je passe ma main sur son sexe et commence à le masturber au rythme de mes coups de reins.

- Oh plus vite patron, plus vite !

- Oh bordel de...!

- P-patron... Han...! Réussi à articuler le hippie

- Q-quoi ?

- on peut le faire face a face...?

Je me retire de son corps, le retourne face à moi puis l'embrasse violemment en le plaquant de plus belle contre le mur. Le hippie passe ses bras autour de mon cou puis il vient enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je passe mes bras autour de ses anches puis colle mon torse au sien pour garder un minimum d'espace entre nous et le maintenir contre le mur. Le hippie mordille ma lèvre inférieur pour que je l'entre ouvre et laisse passer sa langue. Une fois les deux langues ensembles, un balais acharné commence entre nous. Sans me demander quoi que se sois le hippie s'empale sur mon sexe dresser. Nous laissons un grand râle de plaisir sortir de nos bouches toujours liées entre elles. Je reprend mes mouvements dans son corps nous arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts.

- Oh putain que c'est bon...!

Sa me surprend de voir le hippie si énergique pendant notre rapport, lui qui est pourtant à la ramasse d'habitude, mais de le voir vulgaire encore plus. Je l'allonge sur le lit en étant encore dans son corps et reprend de plus belle mes coups de rein. Le hippie glisse inconsciemment ses mains dans mon dos et me griffe de plus en plus profondément à chaque coup de rein. J'ai de plus en plus chaud mais j'accélère quand même mes vas et viens.

- je viens ! Dis je entre deux cris,

Et quelques secondes plus tard je me déverse dans son corps rapidement rejoins par le hippie qui fait de même entre nos torses. Je me retire de son corps et enleve le préservatif puis vient m'allonger à ses côtés. Le hippie redevient calme, lent et poli.

Cote Geek et Mathieu :

Pdv Mathieu sommet :

Nous sortons du magasin et rentrons à l'appart à pied.

- Mathieu...?

- Oui ?

- pourquoi tu as pas voulu que je te tienne la main tout à l'heure...?

- tu trouves pas ça louche deux personnes identiques qui se tiennent la main dans un magasin ?

- Ben...

- On va croire que nous sommes en couple et en plus frères. Ca passe assez mal tu comprends ?

- Oui... Mais pourtant tu tiens la main du hippie parfois...

- c'est pas pareil, lui il est tout le temps défoncé, il risquerait de se perdre si je le tiens pas.

- ...

- ...

- je peux quand même te tenir la main jusqu'à la maison...?

Je regarde rapidement les rues presque vides.

- Bon d'accord, de toute façon on est bientôt arrivé on devrait pas se faire voir par trop de personnes..

Le geek me fait un grand sourire puis m'attrape la main. Nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement.

Côté hippie et patron:

pdv Patron :

J'enfile mon caleçon, prend mon paquet de cigarette, en prend une puis tend le paquet au hippie

- T'en veux une, gamin ?

- Ouais, gros.

Le hippie prend un cigarette. J'attrape un briquet sur mon bureau, approche mon visage de celui du hippie. Colle nos cigarettes ensembles puis met le briquet en dessous pour les allumer en même temps. Puis je m'allonge sur le lit une main derrière la tête. Le hippie reste assis et regarde par la fenêtre un air penssif. C'est pas mon genre de m'inquiéter mais le camé n'a pas l'air bien... Faut que je dise un truc, n'importe quoi !

- T'es un bon coup, gamin.

Il me fixe puis se reconcentre sur la fenêtre. OK j'ai pas l'habitude de me prendre un tel vent surtout après avoir fais ce qu'on a fait...

- ...

- Je peux te poser une question, gros ?

- Va y.

- On... On pourra recommencer un... Un jour ?

Un sourire satisfait apparait sur mon visage.

- Ha Ha Ha, bien sûr, gamin ! Tu viens me voir quand tu veux !

- ...

Le hippie sourit légèrement puis se lève.

- J'y vais, Gros. Mathieu va arriver.

- A plus tard, gamin !

Le hippie récupère rapidement c'est lunettes et vêtements puis sors de ma chambre. Le hippie, énergique et qui veut recommencer ces choses la avec moi... Ha ha ha, on aura tout vu dans cette maison ! Je m'habille et quelques minutes plus tard j'entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

- PATRON, HIPPIE, PANDAA ! ON EST RENTRE !

Je sors de la chambre au même moment que le camé et la japonaise et nous descendons en même temps dans le salon. A peine dans la pièce que je vois le Geek sur son ordinateur à jouer à l'un de ses jeux de guerres.

- tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui ! Dit le panda.

- Nickel, gamin !

- Super, gros

- Bien, c'est cool que je puisse enfin sortir sans que quand je reviens je vois qui en a un qui s'est fait violer...

Je regarde le hippie en souriant puis je repose mon regard sur Mathieu

- ..ou que le chat se soit fait depuceler ou même foutu dans le four...

- Ha ha, on est pas comme ça ! Dis je avec un grand sourire

- Si justement...

mathieu fixe le hippie

- C'est quoi la marque sur ton cou ?

- Euh ça... Euh... Rien, rien laisse tomber, gros.

je laisse echapper un petit rire.

- bon aller, venez m'aider à ranger les courses dans le frigo. Fini par dire Mathieu

nous prenons chacun les aliments dans les sacs de course puis les posons dans le frigo et les placards de la cuisine. Tout en rangeant je repense à nos galipettes avec le hippie. Ca m'aurai fait chier qu'il ne veuille pas recommencer parce que faut bien avouer mais c'est un putain de bon coup !

. Fin


End file.
